Fun in a New World
by ShadowFAIT
Summary: This follows episodes 12-13 after Zuko joins the gang. A spunky girl winds up in their world and joins the gang, but has fun while at it. discontinued, go to the revised edition in my profile to read recent continuation of story
1. new territory

Ok, the first chapter, put this one's a bit better. Please give me as many suggestions and feedback as possible. If you have any ideas on how to make this different from other stories like this then please tell me, I want to hear them!

**Ch.1**

Naomi groaned loudly as she struggled to wake up. She took a quick glance at her watch.

"Oh my god!! I'm going to be so late!! What happened, why didn't the stinkin' alarm go off? Why-WOAH!!"

Naomi looked around and found herself surrounded by trees. Lots and lots of trees. O.O Naomi cautiously walked up to one, as if it could bite her at any minute. Her finger reached out and poked it. She walked all around the tree and poked it constantly, until she was finally quite sure it was a tree. For a second she just stood there, staring at the very real tree.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKIN' FOREST??" Naomi shouted at the sky. Birds flew out of the trees, squawking frantically.

The sky didn't shout back. Nothing did.

Naomi looked down at herself and found herself wearing her clothes, remembering how she'd fallen asleep in them watching TV. _Well, at least I'm not stuck in the middle of the forest in my pj's, _she thought, relieved. Looking down she saw her duffel bag, and remembered how that had been her pillow falling asleep. She quickly opened up the bag and looked inside. In it she found her work out clothes, a bottle of Mountain Dew, her rollerblades and skateboard, her special cap and jacket, and a lifetime supply of gummi bears and kisses. Naomi grabbed a Hershey's kiss and popped it in her mouth, reading the fortune to herself. _'Changes are coming.'_

"Wow….these things sure are slow. Stupid fortune, what do you call this?! Is this not change enough for you?" Naomi slapped her forehead, "Listen to me, I'm talking to a piece of paper. Five minutes out here and I've already lost it."

Naomi crushed the wrapper in her hands and stuffed it in her bag as a strong wind blew over her head, blowing off her black cap.

"HEY! My cap! Get back here you good for nothin-OWW!"

Naomi hopped up and down on one foot mumbling angry. That was when she noticed she was barefoot. People didn't sleep with shoes. Her sneakers were probably still at the foot of her bed.

"Oh for the love of-!! You could have at least let me keep my shoes!!" Naomi shouted up at the sky.

Another hard gust of wind blew, blowing Naomi's cap even farther. Screaming a bunch of angsty, mumbly nonsense at the universe, she went hopping after her hat, attempting not to stub her toe again.

--

That was fun now wasn't it? I'm loving this feedback please!


	2. Just Hangin' Around

Hopefully people have gotten pas the first to chapters and are actually reading this. Again, need feedback, want idea and ways to make story better for all of you!!

CH. 2

As the gang ate breakfast they suddenly heard angry shouting from the forest above them. They ignored it at first, but when it came again they got curious.

"What do you think that is?" Aang asked curiously.

"Maybe it's the Fire Nation! Maybe they've found us already! Maybe they're giving as a surprise attack!!" Sokka suggested in a panic.

"Oh yes Sokka, I'm sure that's it. I'm sure they're out there right now, _shouting_ their surprise attack right at us," replied Katara sarcastically.

The group was pretty sure it was nothing to be worried about, but decided to go check it out anyway. Maybe there really was somebody out there. Leaving behind Haru and the other two, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko jumped onto the bison and flew up to the edge of the cliff above(remember the temples are all upside down under a cliff). Once they were off the bison Toph immediately responded.

"Hey, there is someone!! I can feel it! The person isn't too far! Come on guys!" Toph shouted at the group.

"Wonder why they were screaming," Zuko said nonchalantly.

Just then another scream was heard. The group quickly made there way towards the sound.

"Toph, where is this person?" Aang asked frantically.

"I don't know, they disappeared, the person just disappeared!" Toph replied, confused.

"Well, that's ok, cause we just found her," Sokka pointed at a girl hanging upside down from a tree.

The hanging girl turned looked down in their direction. She had short chestnut brown hair with one green streak that hung upside down from her head. Her skin had a light tanish color to it with very few freckles dotting her cheeks.

"'Sup?" the girl said to them, as if hanging upside down like this was perfectly normal.

"Uh…is there a reason you're hanging upside down?" Aang asked.

"Yes, it's very simple," the girl started in an extremely calm-like voice, "THE FOREST JUST WANTS TO KILL ME THAT'S ALL!!"

The group took a scared step back. The old rope holding the girl up snapped and she fell down to the ground with a loud crash. She rubbed the back of her head for a second before slipping her black cap back on. Aang opened his mouth to ask another question, but Sokka stopped him.

"Don't talk to her, she could be Fire Nation!" he warned.

The girl put her hands on her hips and stared at him quizzically.

"What's that, some new gang or something?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about Fire Nation scum!"

She raised an eyebrow, then crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, enjoying his little rant.

"And...you're not even listening to me are you?"

"Nope " her smirk deepened.

Sokka: T_T

The girl scanned the group, as if almost recognizing them.

"Are you guys for real?"

"Huh?" Aang asked in a puzzled voice.

"Your outfits and stuff, why are you dressed like that?"

"Cause it's normal," Katara answered.

"Wait a sec. A 12 year old bald kid with arrow tattoos, girl with hair loopies, short blind barefoot girl, crazy guy with boomerang, and an angsty scarred teenager with emo hair?? You gotta be kidding m……"

"Look out! She's gonna-!" Toph shouted as the girl's eyes rolled and she fell back.

--

Wow, shocker. Personally I would have jumped for joy and asked to taste their food. Don't you wonder what avatar food tastes like? Especially their desserts. Ok, now I'm hungry.


	3. Waking up on the Wrong Side of Reality

Ok, this chapter is mainly a filler to get the introductions in and stuff. Its not that great but I just wanted to get through this so I could finally get to the good part. I'll try to post frequently, but I'm sorry to say it will be slow this week cause of High School exams. But after those bad babies are done then I'll post almost every day, promise!!

CH. 3

"What do we now, how do we wake her up?"

"How should I know?"

"I've got a way," Toph smirked.

"NOO!!" everybody shouted in unison.

"I know!" Sokka proclaimed.

He ran over to the fire pit and grabbed a bowl of hot food. He ran back and held the bowl under her nose.

"This always works for me," Sokka said.

"Sokka, don't be silly, just because it works on you doesn't mean it'll work on-"

The girl's eyes popped open. She made a reach for the bowl, but found herself tied to one the stone pillars of the air temple. She looked back at her tied up hands.

"I'm tied to a pole," she said in that calm voice of hers. She turned to the group, "WHY THE HECK AM I TIED TO A POLE?!! HAVE I NOT LOST ENOUGH DIGNITY TODAY ALREADY?!!"

The group back away, just in case she got loose. The girl finally took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"Look, I'm starving, no food for eight hours, can you just untie me so I can eat?" the girl looked at the food desperately.

The group looked at each other and shrugged. Zuko, ignoring Sokka's constant protests about her being Fire Nation, untied her. She rubbed her wrists tenderly before grabbing the food and gulping it down. Sokka just stared dumbfoundedly at his hands, he hadn't even seen her grab it.

"Ok, before I jump to conclusions, what are your names?"

"Why should we tell you?! You could be a Fire Nation infiltrator!" Sokka protested loudly.

"Fine then, I'll take a wild guess," the girl pointed to Aang, "Ok, you're Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Haru, The Duke, and the flying wheelchair kid is Teo," she took a deep breath, "Ok, that was a mouthful, you know it was much easier when it was just the four of you making your way up to the North Pole in season 1."

The group's mouths dropped. The girl put her hands together and prayed she was wrong, but saw their faces and new she was right. She muttered something about dreaming and pinched herself. Then she went over to a stone pole and kicked it, only to end up hopping on one foot screaming in pain, forgetting she had no shoes on.

"Ooookay, so this _is_ real. I somehow woke up and ended up in the avatar world……with the avatar characters," the girl played with her cap as she thought this over.

"Geez, talk about waking up on the wrong side of reality." She slapped her cap back on.

The kids looked at each other, utterly mystified. It's not everyday you meet a girl in weird clothing who talks to herself. The group exchanged glances for a second, before pushing Aang out to talk to her, insisting how it was his job as the avatar. Aang gulped.

"Err…a…what's your name?"

"Naomi," she answered, staring at her hands as if they would blow up any second.

"Uh…where ya from?"

"Not here." Naomi pinched her cheek and tugged on it.

"Are you a bender?"

"Uh…..I don't know, am I?" Naomi seemed to ponder this, "hmm, I didn't consider that! What if I am a bender? That would be so cool!!...Uh………how do I know if I'm a bender?"

Aang shrugged, usually people just knew. Naomi stared at her hands again before she plopped herself on the ground and fell back, staring up at the ceiling, then closing her eyes and mumbling things. Aang went back to the group to whisper things over.

"Now what?" he asked.

"You're the avatar, you decide!"

"But...but...you're here to help the avatar, so help me decide!!"

"How should we know?"

"I think she's lying, she's probably a spy, how else would she know our names?"

"This is getting annoying. If it'll get you to shut you're your blubbermouth, then I'll find out if she's a spy."

Toph pulled her head out of the group's circle and shouted over at Naomi, "Hey, Naomi! You Fire Nation or what?"

Naomi opened eyes, "Or what."

Toph popped herself back in, "Well, that settles that. Anymore questions? Oh, and yes she was telling the truth earlier Aang."

Aang closed his mouth, then opened it again, "Maybe we should just invite her to stay with us, doesn't seem like she's got anywhere else to go."

"Except back to the Fire Nation!"

"Give it a rest Sokka."

"No I will n-OWW!! What was that for?"

"Your mouth. So it would shut up!!"

"Guys, guys. Calm down, I'll go ask her if you has a place to stay."

Aang popped his head out.

"Hey Naomi, got a place to stay?"

Naomi opened her eyes again, "If I did I'd be there."

Aang pulled back in, "Well, that's settled then, I'll ask her if she wants to stay with us."

"Wait Aang! She's Fire N-"

"Hey Naomi, want to stay with us?"

Naomi sat up, "Seriously? Haven't you guys been creeped out enough for one day?"

"More like for life," muttered Sokka. Katara whacked him on the head.

"Don't worry, we've seen our share of weird things." Aang reassured her.

"Like that time Yue turned into the moon spirit or when you got trapped in a swamp and fought off a giant plant?" Naomi asked.

"What?" Aang wasn't quite sure he had heard right.

"Hmm…oh, nothing, nothing at all." Naomi decided to hide the fact that she knew practically anything and everything about these people.

_Besides, this might be fun,_ she thought as she grabbed her duffel and was shown to her room by the gang.

"Hey, how come you accepted her so fast? I had to risk my life with a crazy exploding man to join this group!" Zuko shouted after them. They just kept walking. "Oh, it's always harder for Prince isn't it?!"

--

Aah, yes, it is always harder for the prince isn't it? Poor Zuko, you'll be loved one day. For now you can just enjoy the the raving fangirls who keep asking you to marry them....

(p.s. I am not one of them, seriously, I just like laughing at the comics about fangirls chasing Zuko, they're so funny)

Welp, adios and farewell till, well, I don't really know actually. Oh well!


	4. New Look, Failed Image Change

CH. 5

The sun shined brightly through the window and onto Naomi's face, as it would on that of an angel.

"Ack! Stupid sun, must you wake me? I'm trying to snooze here!!" she grumbled as she got herself out of bed.

Not bothering to take care of her bedhead she slapped on her cap and walked out the area where the water fountain flowed from the ceiling. When the gang spotted her she was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, which were only half open and threatening to close every second.

"Sup?" she asked, "What's for breakfast? I haven't eaten in hours, I'm starving."

"Uh, you were sleeping during those hours Naomi." Haru pointed out.

"Your point?"

Haru didn't bother answering. Naomi fidgeted continuously as she waited for Katara to hand her her food. Naomi faced Haru before she started to eat, she had another question.

"So Haru, what's with the new look? You know, the new moustache/goatee combo you recently seemed to have acquired."

"Oh this?" Haru pointed at his chin, "Apparently it was an attempt from the creators to make me look like less of a pansy."

Naomi stared at him for a second, "Yeah…they failed miserably."

* * *

This one was short, sue me. Exams remember? Also, I'm sorry if this has confused anyone, but my story is now officially a drabble comedy of this girl's experience in the avatar world. Sorry for the confusion this plot change may have on anyone!

Also, the Haru pansy thing came from a comic I found on deviantart, so all credit to the joke goes to that comic!


	5. Shipping Wars,the Proof is in the Fanfic

Ok, this one's a bit longer and has some lovely shipping humor added to it. Enjoy!

* * *

CH. 5

Naomi, Aang, and the gang sat bored outside, waiting for something to do. Naomi was poking a leaf when a light bulb suddenly went off above her head.

"So Katara, who do you like? Zuko or Aang? The world wants to know!"

"Huh?" Katara stared dumbfounded at her, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Please tell me! Do you know how cool it would be if I knew which shipping was going to happen before the season finale?! I could rub it into so many peoples' faces! Please say Zutara's gonna happen, cause if you don't, your fans will come after you and possibly torture you."

"Zutara?"

"Oh right! Sorry, that's a nickname for ZukoxKatara. So, is it going to happen?"

"NO!!" shouted Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko at the same time.

"My sister would never love that angry jerk!"

"Me, with that peasant? You've eaten a bit too many fireflakes."

"Me with that traitor? Did you not see my argument with him in episode 12?? How can you even think that?" Katara shouted to her, then she turned and faced Zuko, "Peasant? And what exactly is wrong with 'peasant's you arrogant two-timing prince! Do you want a recap of the North Pole? Because if I remember correctly, I won! So remember, this 'peasant' can kick you butt anytime, anywhere!"

"Bring it, peasant."

"Stop calling me that!!"

Naomi rolled her eyes as she watched this fight unfold.

"Denial," she sighed.

"What gives you the impression that they're getting together?" Aang asked worriedly as he watched Katara water whip Zuko onto his butt.

"Please, it's on all the fanfics. Not to mention the majority of videos it holds on youtube. Also, there's a million videos about things proving their 'love' for each other," Naomi explained as if it were common knowledge.

Aang raised an eyebrow and wondered if this girl had somehow escaped from the asylum or something.

"Ok, seriously, you gotta read the fanfics, then you'd be convinced. Most of them have Zuko capture Katara and keep her prisoner on his ship so as to lure you in and capture you. Then they magically fall in love by looking into each others' overly described eyes."

"And after that?" Toph asked curiously.

"Well, I don't really know what happens after that. I always get to bored and stop at the parts where they first admit their love for each other."

"Wait a minute, Zuko kidnaps Katara in order to get to me?" Aang asked angrily.

"Yep, you'd think he'd just go for you, but no, somehow he's only able to get Katara. She faints way too easily in those stories you know."

But Aang had stopped listening.

"Zuko, I thought you'd changed!! How dare you kidnap Katara in order to capture me you jerk!!" Aang shouted as he joined into the fight.

"You kidnapped me in order to capture Aang? How dare you, I can't believe you'd stoop so low!! What kind of a prince are you??" Katara aimed her water at Zuko's face.

"Wait, I didn't!! I don't even have a ship anymo-" Zuko was interrupted as his mouthed was filled with water and he was pushed back.

Naomi and Toph watched all this from a distance.

"Woops, my bad," Naomi cringed slightly as Katara and Aang teamed up against Zuko.

A series of shouted insults and accusations erupted between the three._ 'A regular shipping wars', _Naomi thought.

"I'm glad we let you join our group," said Toph.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Toph grinned evilly.


	6. Story Rewrite

I know what you're thinking. "Oh my god, did ShadowFAIT just update to this fanfic after not even looking at it for two years?"

Well, sort of. I've decided to rewrite this fanfiction. I am revising the already written chapters and adding more since I was never able to get out all my ideas for this story. It will still be mostly comedy, but I promise the writing will be cleaner and less annoying to read since I have improved over the last two years(at least I hope I have).

So if you want to read my rewritten chapters and then the NEW chapters to this story, go check out: "Fun in a New World: revised edition" in my profile

As an incentive to get you to read it, here is a sneak peak of the already rewritten first chapter!

* * *

Naomi groaned loudly as she struggled to wake up and stretched out her back with a crack. She felt like she'd just spent the night sleeping on a bed made of rock. Attempting to overcome a yawn she took a quick glance at her watch.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be so late! What happened, why didn't the stinkin' alarm go off? Why-WOAH!"

Naomi had finally looked up from her watch and found herself surrounded by trees. Lots and lots of trees stretching out as far as the eye could see.

Naomi: O.O

Naomi cautiously walked up to one, as if one of its branches could reach out and bite her at any minute. Her finger reached out tentatively and poked it. She walked all around the tree and poked it constantly, until she was at last quite sure it was a tree.

For a second she just stood there, staring at the very real tree.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKIN' FOREST?" Naomi shouted at the sky. Birds flew out of the trees, squawking frantically.

The sky didn't shout back. Nothing did. All Naomi heard was the distant squawking of scared birds.

"Guess that means I'm alone," she muttered.

She would have guessed that this was some prank, but nobody she knew would go to this much trouble to pull a silly prank. Her friends weren't nearly strong enough and even her devious little brother knew how badly she would pummel him if he did this. '_If he somehow obtained the brains to think this up anyway,'_ Naomi thought.

* * *

There you go, the original chapters won't be changed around too much, but I promise I will continue this story!


End file.
